The Proposal
by alex27
Summary: UPDATED LAST CHAPTER Paul want's suze but how far will he actually go to get a second chance
1. The Question

Subj:(no subject)   
  
Date:6/1/2003 8:16:23 PM Eastern Daylight Time  
  
From:Denizza69  
  
To:Denizza69  
  
Title: The Proposal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charecters in this story meg cabot does  
  
A/N: O.K this is my first mediator story so be nice it takes place after Haunted  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
This is when the real problem's started Paul Slater came up to me in lunch and said "We have to talk" then he grabbed my arm and dragged me inside the building to a janitorial closet.  
  
As soon as I got free of Paul's grasp I said " What the hell do you think your doing I thought I told you to stay away from me."  
  
"Oh come on Suze you know you want me" he whispered in my ear. Then paul leaned down and kissed me again. I tried to knee him in the groin but he caught me and slammed me against the wall. Hard. So I settled on biting his lip and he pulled away quickly in shock. Just then I saw A shimmer and Jesse appeared. He is a really cute ghost who has kissed me twice. He also just happens to hate paul. So just then he was looking at paul murderously.  
  
Jesse looked over at me and asked "Did he hurt you Susannah"  
  
I answered him honestly "It hurt a little bit when he slammed me against the wall but I'll be okay."  
  
He looked back at Paul "I find out you have touched my Querida again I will not hesitate to kill you." Then he leaned over grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards Father Dom's office. "Susannah I can not believe you let that boy touch you."  
  
"It's not like it was by choice" I pointed out to Jesse.  
  
In response to this Jesse quickly turned me around to face him he said " You could have punched him like you do to other people when they make you angry."  
  
I looked incredulously up at Jesse and yelled "I don't always going around punching people when I get mad." He just started laughing at this. I mean seriously Jesse was laughing at me again. He started dragging me towards Father Dom's office again still laughing!  
  
I started yelling again as soon as we stepped inside the office "What gives you the right to tell me who I can kiss or not kiss that is for me to decide" I was still pretty pissed about Jesse laughing at me.   
  
He yelled back at me " Querida I do not want you kissing that (spanish swear words that I didn't understand). He is dangerous Nombre de Dios don't you understand that or are you just to stupid?"  
  
My mouth just dropped open I was completely dumb struck and incapable of saying anything. Jesse had just called me stupid so I didn't say anything. I mean. I just punched him in the stomach and walked out of the office the entire school actually and started heading towards the ocean my favirote place to go. Not that he couldn't easily follow me.  
  
I didn't see Jesse all day or that night I figured that he was still pissed off at me for punching him. The next day at school Paul decided that we needed to have another one of our "little talks" that I just enjoy so much.Note the sarcasm. He pulled me back in to the same closet as yesterday. He said "You know Suze I have to say I would hate to see anything happen to your family." I was so pissed at Paul I couldn't believe he was threatning to hurt my family just because I wouldn't go out with him.  
  
"So I am going to ask you this one last time Suze will you go out with me or will I have start killing off members of your family. I think I'll start with Brad if you don't go out with me." Paul said.  
  
A/N:  
  
So what did everybody think review please. 


	2. The Answer

Title: The Proposal  
  
See Chapter one if you want a disclaimer  
  
A/N: R/R wether you like the story or not.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
I gawked up at Paul Slater He did not just say that he would hurt my family. He did not. "If you go near anyone in my family even Brad I will hurt you." I shouted at Paul.   
  
He just laughed at me and said " Well I guess that's a no then right?"  
  
I responded to this with a look that said "duh" and started to walk out of the closet. His next word's stopped me dead in my tracks.  
  
"oh well I guess I'll just prove how serius I am about this say goodbye to your brother Brad."  
  
" You don't have enough guts to do anything to Brad and if you do you will pay."I stated.While hoping that I was right for once and not knowing what I would do if something did happen. I then walked out of the closet hearing his laughter follow behind me. I walked to Father Dominic's office to talk to him. As I walked in to his office I heard him talking to someone. That someone was you guessed it jesse.  
  
As I opened the door I heard Jesse saying ".... He is dangerous he should not be allowed in this school near my Querida....."he trailed off as I walked in but I already heard enough I knew he had been talking about Paul.  
  
I said " Father Dom I heard Jesse talking and he's right Paul is dangerous. He just threatened to hurt my family unless I go out with him starting with Brad. What am I going to do? I can't let him do anything to any of them." Father Dom was in capable of responding because Jesse cut him off.  
  
" What why didn't you call me to you I would have beat him up" I started to give him the reason why but he cut me off. " You should have called me to you with out letting your stupid pride get in the way."  
  
At this I cut him off " Well if you hadn't been such a jerk yesterday I probably would have."  
  
" I was not being a jerk yesterday if you hadn't let that (spanish swear words) kiss you none of this would be happening right now." he raged.  
  
" Are you honestly saying it's my fault that he is going to kill Brad unless I go out with him." I said angirily.  
  
Father Dom interupted are argument at this point and said " It is not important who's fault it is right now all that matters is that we get Susannah and her family to a safe area where Paul Slater can't harm them."   
  
" Uh that would be a great plan Father D except what are we going to tell my family ?"  
  
" Why the truth of course." He answered simply  
  
" Oh right and were just going to call them up on say 'You have to leave your home now because a psycotic teenager who can see ghosts want's to go out with your daughter who can also see ghosts is going to kill all of you." I said   
  
" Well I wouldn't say it quite like that but yes that is what I am planning on saying." He responded ignoring my sarcasm.  
  
" I was joking." I yelled at him. " I have to get home to make sure nothing happens to them."  
  
" Well at least be careful if Paul shows up and if he does tell your family everything." Father D warned.  
  
"Fine I'll tell them if he shows up." I said while thinking that I would never tell them no matter what. I left the office then and started walking home.  
  
As I got to my driveway I heard the now familiar sound of sirens.  
  
A/N: You like please r/r and any suggestions for next chapter are welcome 


	3. The Problem

Title:The Proposal  
  
See chapter one if you want a disclaimer.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten keep doing it.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
I ran into the house to see what was going on. What I saw was something that took my breath away. Brad was being lifted up onto a gurney and he looked like he was dead. Which I was really hoping that he wasn't no matter how much I don't get along with Brad. He doesn't deserve to die! I walked through the living room into the kitchen to find the rest of my family standing there watchimg the horrific scene fold out. As i walked toward them Doc saw me coming and came over to my side and hugged me that's when I knew that paul had fulfilled his promise. He murdered Brad. "What happened?" I asked stupidly because I knew I already knew.  
  
My mom pulled me into a hug and then said "We're not sure how it happened but he got stabbed when he was up in his room. Oh Susie there not sure if he will make it through the night." She had become hysterical by this point. Andy was trying to comfort her while fighting back his own tears.  
  
"The paramedics just left we better get going to the hospital." Andy said through the tears that he still refused to let through.Then sleepy went and grabbed the car keys. We all went out to the car got in and drove to the hospital. When we arrived Brad was already in surgery because the blade of the knife had stayed inside of him.  
  
About three hours later the doctor came out and said "We have done for Brad all we can do is wait and hope that he will last through the night but it is getting less and less likely that he will make it.I'm sorry." He then walked away.  
  
We stayed at the hospital all night. We took turns sitting with Brad hoping that he would wake up. When it was my turn a steady unbreaking line appeared on the heart machine and a beeeeeeeeeeep.  
  
The doctor's came rushing in and started trying to revive Brad with the electric paddles. But I knew it was already to late because I saw Brad standing in front of me with a familiar glow surounding him.  
  
A/N: please R/R if you like or not and constructive critisism and suggestions welcome. 


	4. The death scenes and Jesse Suze fluff of

Title:The Proposal  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews keep going.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
I started to cry silently when I saw the ghost of Brad standing in front of me. The doctor's were still desperatley trying to bring him back.  
  
"What's going on? Why are we in the hospital? Suze are you crying?" Ghost Brad asked.  
  
All I could do was cry harder and point at the bed where the doctor's were surrounding his body.  
  
"No it can't be me in there it's some look-a-like that you set up to scare me." He then turned to the doctors and said "Nice try guy's how much did Suze have to pay you to get this all to work?" When the doctors continued to work over the body Brad went over and tried to tap one of them on the shoulder when his hand went through the doctor. He started screaming at the top of his lung's.  
  
Then suddenly he was jerked back into his body and he started breathing again. At this time everybody else walked in. "Thank god we almost lost Brad for a second there. Susie are you going to be okay? It had to be pretty scary for you being the only one here when it happened." Mom asked.  
  
"I'm fine mom it was just scary I didn't know if the doctor's would be able to save him or not. I'm glad they did. Is he going to be alright?"   
  
"He should be out of the hospital by the end of the week. The stab wound will take longer to heal but it didn't hit anything vital so he should be thankful for that." The doctor told us.  
  
"We're going to stay here for a while you,Jake,and David should go home. You can come back to the hospital in the morning when Brad's awake." Andy added quickly before the protests could start.  
  
Jake led David and I out to the car. We got in and drove home silently. I went straight up to my room and closed the door. I saw Jesse sitting in the window seat petting spike and watching me. "Listen Jesse I don't really feel like talking to you right now I've had a really hard day and I don't feel like being called stupid again." I said before Jesse could even open his mouth.   
  
But Jesse typically ignored me and asked "How is Brad doing?"   
  
"Brad will be fine."I said as Jesse came to sit down next to me on the bed. "But he did die but the doctor's brought him back into his body. He was a ghost for a few minutes and I don't think that even Brad is stupid enough not to notice that I was the only one who was able to see him. I don't know how I'm going to explain that to him without having to worry about him telling everybody."  
  
Jesse just looked at me for a second then said. "I don't know either but we'll figure out something. We always do."  
  
"I really hope so Because I don't want to go to a mental institute if Mom find's out."  
  
"I won't let that happen to you Querida" Jesse said sincerely "You know I didn't mean that you were stupid the way that it sounded I was just very angry at you for kissing Slater."   
  
"But why were you so mad at me you usually just beat up Paul." I really didn't know why he had been so mad at me.  
  
"I didn't like seeing you kiss anybody else especially him."  
  
I didn't know what to say after he said that I just wanted to hear him say the L word. You know which one. But Jesse did the next best thing he leaned down an down kissed me on the mouth. This kiss was different then the other two. Or it would of been but we were interrupted by a knock at the door. We broke apart and Jesse disappeared. I went to see who was at the door.  
  
I was surprised to see who it was I really shouldn't have been considering his threats. But there he stood Paul Slater with a knife at Doc's neck.   
  
"Hello Suze did you like my little warning?"  
  
"Get the hell out of here and let david go before I hurt you."  
  
"Like you could.Are you ready to admit defeat and go out with me or do I have to slit David's throat?" Paul asked while smirking at me.  
  
"If you even think about hurting him I'll make your life and afterlife a living hell for the rest of eternity." I threatened.  
  
"Can't say I didn't try to help you help him. Oh well to bad another wasted life poor kid." He said patting David's cheek. Then he started to slide the knife across david's throat.  
  
A/N: Please review and don't flame me if you don't like. Constructive critisisim is welcome as always. 


	5. Dead Doc?

Title: The Propsal  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter One  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers I need at least 5 reviews if you want me to put up the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Paul began to slide the knife across Doc's throat. The blood started to come out of the cut paul had made it flowed faster and faster. David Ralph Ackerman crumbled to the ground and died at my feet. Paul laughed at the expression on my face.  
  
******************************$*********************************************  
  
A/n: JK. I swear I couldn't really do that to doc. but I might be able to do it to somebody else.lol. Here's the real story.  
  
******************************$*********************************************  
  
Paul began to slide the knife across Doc's throat. Paul's hand suddenly stopped before the knife could get very far. It wasn't from him having a sudden change of mind it was from jesse holding Pauls hand steady with his mind. Jesse was standing behind Paul with pure fury in his eyes. He looked like he was about to kill someone I knew that someone was Paul. When I saw an oppurtunity to get Doc out of Paul's grip I did. I pulled him into my bedroom and closed the door. A second later I heard that ancient deadbolt slide into place. I took Doc into my bathroom and started to clean up and bandage his cut. I had learned alot from Jesse in this department.  
  
"Where's Jake" Doc asked me his voice shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"I don't know but I'm sure he'll be OK."  
  
"But what if Paul find's him and hurt's him?"  
  
"Jesse won't let that happen." I said confidently  
  
"Jesse is he the one who appeared to me that night we found you under the breeze way?"  
  
"Yup he'll be beating up Paul for a while though. So we have nothing to worry about."  
  
Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door. I knew it was Paul because Sleepy would have just yelled for us. I saw the dead bolt slide out of the door and the door opened slowly. As it opened we saw a beaten and bloody paul standing in the door. I yelled at Doc to go out my bay window find Sleepy and run. As soon as he left Paul walked in to the room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Look's like I win the girl since I beat the dead cowboy." paul said satanically.  
  
"Your completly sick and you will never win me." I yelled at him.  
  
"Well then I'll just have to take what isn't mine like I usually do." Paul said casually.  
  
He began to walk slowly toward me taking off his clothes as he went.  
  
A/N: Push the pretty purple button at the bottom you know you want to. Anybody who is also a Buffy The vampire slayer fan should check out my other story called halves in Buffy crossovers it's a crossover with Mediator 


	6. The cousin

Title: The Proposal  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Rachel.  
  
A/N: Thanks to my reviewers For the next chapter I need at least 5 more reviews. Thanks again.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
As Paul got closer and closer he started to wear less and less. My mind was screaming at me to do something but my body was to stunned to listen. Paul had stripped down to whitie tighties and I could see his erection. He was about the size of a three year old. Fortunately before I could start laughing to hard I saw Jesse standing behind Paul and for a ghost he did not look to healthy. Seeing him took all the laughter out of me.   
  
Paul was now standing over me straddling my waist he said "Are you ready for the best night of your life?" He obviously hadn't noticed that Jesse was standing right behind him or that my room had started to shake.   
  
"Like you could ever bring any woman any pleasure with something that small." Jesse growled.  
  
Paul whipped around at the sound of Jesse's voice just as Jesse grabbed him and threw him into the bathroom. I heard a loud crack as Paul's head hit my sink. Jesse after checking to make sure that Paul wouldn't be getting up for a while reached down and pulled me to my feet.  
  
"Are you OK Querida?"   
  
"I'm fine. Do you know where sleepy and Doc are?"  
  
"No but I'm sure they are fine."  
  
"We better go try and find them."  
  
Just then I heard Sleepy and Doc yelling for me downstairs. They sounded frantic I ran down the stairs Jesse was right behind me. I also to my surprise saw Father Dom was also there looking angry and worried at the same time. That was quite a weird combination of emotions if you asked me.   
  
"Why didn't you tell them like you promised me you would?" Father Dom asked.  
  
"What you actually believed me about that. I never thought you to be so gullible." I said incredulousy.  
  
"What are you two talking about? What does Suze have to tell us Father Dom." Sleepy asked.  
  
"Nothing." I said quickly. Jake who obviously didn't believe me looked to Father Dom.  
  
"It is not my story to tell it is Susannah's and she will tell it to you and the rest of your family." Father D answered.  
  
"Fine if you want to know so bad I can see ghosts and I have been able to since I can remember. You can't tell anybody else but I'm pretty sure Brad already knows and David has known for a while. I almost forgot This is Jesse standing beside me who you can't see but he is here. Wow that was easier than I thought it would be." I said.  
  
"Well that does explain a lot about you." Sleepy said slowly.  
  
"Hey I'm not that weird."  
  
We decided to go down to the mission to finish talking incase Paul woke up. When we got to the their and to Father D's office a pretty red head was waiting their for Father Dom. She turned around when she saw us standing there. I heard Sleepy take a sudden and sharp breath.  
  
"Hi I'm looking for a Father Dominick are one of you him." the girl asked.  
  
"Yes that's me. How may I help you?"  
  
"My name is Rachel I was told to talk to you for help finding a girl named Suze Simon to help me with a problem I have."  
  
"I am Suze Simon. What do ypu need me for and who sent you?" I said.  
  
"My younger cousin Jack said that you would probably having some problems with Paul and I thought you might be able to use some of my help."   
  
"That means your related to Paul also so why would you help me?"  
  
"Because I've seen what Paul can do to people and you sound like a nice girl from what I heard from Jack."  
  
"Wow that's great of you to help my little sister like that you look really tired though. How about we go get some coffee before you help her though?" Sleepy interuppted.  
  
"That sounds great to me but I'm not sure if we have enough time." Rachel said looking over at me.  
  
"You two go ahead I'm sure Paul will be knocked out for awhile." I said.  
  
After they left I found out how wrong I was. I heard a startled cry from Father Dom who was walking behind us. I turned around just in time to see Father D fall to the ground with Paul standing behind him holding a wooden bat in his hand's.  
  
"What you thought you would get away from me that easily?"  
  
A/n: Please review if you like check out my other story Halves in Buffy crossovers chossover with Mediator. 


	7. The many swings of a bat

Title: The Proposal  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Rachel.  
  
A/N: Please R/R Thanks to all my reviewers I need 5 to keep going again.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Paul had obviously forgotten where he put his clothes. I quickly pushed Doc past Paul and out the door putting myself in between the two of them. As I tried to follow Doc out the door Paul grabbed me around the waist and threw me back onto the couch behind me. He then slammed the office door and locked it. Then Paul stared down at me looking happier than I had ever seen him before. I was trying to call for Jesse to come. He did but it looked like he didn't know why he was here. Jesse tried to walk over to my side but something was blocking him like an invisible wall. He then looked around until he spotted Paul.  
  
"Slater don't you dare touch my Querida." Jesse said murderously.  
  
"What are you going to do to stop me?"  
  
"I'll make sure you never see the light of day again and torture you to death."  
  
"I told you that you couldn't get away from me that easily Suze. But will you listen to me. No you listen to your dead cowboy." Paul said to me as he pinned my wrists over my head using one hand in that iron grip of his. I couldn't break away for the life of me.  
  
what a threat to make while you can't even get out of your little corner." Paul then swaggered over to where I was on the couch. Pushed me back on the couch and straddled my waist he looked down at me with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Get off of me now unless you want another broken nose. " I screamed at him. Paul did not listen to me of course and instead he leaned down and kissed me. I fought against him as best as I could but nothing I tried was working. Jesse was yelling at Paul to get off of me. Paul just pushed his tongue into my mouth. As Paul trailed down my neck my mouth being finally free I screamed as loud as I could. Hoping that somebody near by would here me. No such luck. So I decided to talk to Jesse. "Jesse can you get out of here and go get some help?"  
  
"No Querida I can't I've already tried several times. But don't worry me and you will find a way out of this one like we always do."   
  
"I really hope your right Jesse."  
  
"Susannah theres something that I've been trying to tell you out right for a while I...." Jesse was suddenly cut off by a loud banging on the door.   
  
"Paul Norman Slater if you don't open up this door right now I swear I'll tell your Grandfather everythingf that you've been up to." Rachel Yelled through the door in between the banging. A split-second later Paul was laughing as hard as I had ever seen him.   
  
"What is Pops going to do about anything that I do?"Paul laughed.  
  
"He is a more powerful shifter than you and I combined."  
  
"So he's to old to do anything now."  
  
Paul had loosened his grip on my wrists enough so that I could break free grab the bat and hit him over the head. He collapsed on top of me bleeding. Jesse suddenly fell on the ground he had obviously been leaning on the barrier. The office door swung open and Sleepy fell to the ground.   
  
"Could one of you please get him off of me it's starting to get hard to breathe." I said.  
  
Jesse walked over to me shoved Paul off of me. Rachel and Sleepy left the office to go check on Father Dom until the ambulance gets here. Jesse then kneeled down beside me and kissed me on the mouth  
  
  
  
A/N:Please review. Constructive Criticism Always welcome. 


	8. Serial Killer?

Title:The Proposal  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing except Rachel.  
  
A/N: Please R/R Thanks to all my reviewers I need 5 to keep going again.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
As Jesse's lips left mine I felt colder than I ever had before and just as sad. I brightened up a little when I saw Paul laying uncouncious on the floor. I brightened up even more when Jesse pulled me up off the couch, into his arms, and smiled down at me as we walked out of the office to see how father Dom was doing. What we saw instead was a disgusting sight for me Sleepy and Rachel we're making out. A second later the paramedics showed up to help Father D who was still uncouncios. I also showed them where Paul was laying hoping that he would be in the hospital a couple of days so he wouldn't try to kill us all again.  
  
"I went and found Rachel and Jake after you sent me outside and told them what was going on." Doc explained to me and Jesse.  
  
"I'm glad you did. I don't want to think what would've happened if you hadn't." I told him. "Now could we please get out of here and go somewhere we can talk before something else happen."  
  
We decided in the end to go back to our house. As we sat in the living room looking at each other I began to wonder if Rachel was telling the truth.  
  
As if sensing my thoughts Rachel looked over at me, smiled and said "Suze listen to me very carefully I am nothing like Paul I'm not evil. Do you trust me?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure if I really should but I trust Jack so I guess if your telling the truth I should listen to what you have to tell me about Paul." I said slowly.  
  
"Paul has been known to do anything to get the woman that he want's and right now that's you. He has been known to actually kill them in the end when he doesn't get them."  
  
"But he would have gone to jail by now somebody would have caught him by now." Doc said reasonably.  
  
"You'd think that but his father has paid people to be an alibi for where he was during the crime. I'm afraid that he'll try to do the same thing to you." Rachel told us.  
  
I was in complete shock I never thought Paul was capable of murder but apparently I was wrong. While I was completly speachless Jesse was not.  
  
"What and your family just sat around and did nothing to stop him from killing these poor innocent girl's who never did anything to hurt anybody. Well I'll kill Paul if he even so much as touches my Quierida again." Jesse raged.  
  
As he was yelling all of these glowing girls around my age showed up looking extremely pissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review. Questions,Comments, and constructive criticism welcome as always. 


	9. Heaven

Title: The Proposal  
  
A/N: Hi anybody who's still reading this story I'm finally back to writing it. I'm not sure if I started this story and wanted it to go in this direction but well it is now.This will be the last chapter of the story and it's really sad at the end in some ways but also kinda good. I dreamed how to end this last night it was wierd . i almost forgot about this story and now I'm having freaky dreams about in. Anyway on with the last chapter of this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing and never will.  
  
In the last chapter:  
  
As he was yelling all of these glowing girls around my age showed up looking extremely pissed.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
I screamed when I saw the girls appear like that. I really hate when ghosts just appear like that. Jake and David both started freaking out and asking what's wrong.   
  
Rachel is the one who answered them. "Paul's victims have shown up." she said quietly.  
  
" Save yourself Susannah it was to late for us but he hasn't gotten to you yet. you can beat him." The ghosts said together before disappearing in a bright white light.   
  
"Ummm o.k that was a little to creepy even for me." I said slowly. Jesse nodded in agreement and Rachel told sleepy and doc what just happened.  
  
Sleepy and Doc had to go to the hospital to see dopey. Rachel went with them to make sure that Paul was admitted and wouldn't be able to do anything for a couple of day's.   
  
This left Jesse and I alone in the house.   
  
"I swear to you Susannah I won't let anything happen to you or your family. As soon as I see Paul again I will make him pay for all that he he has done." Jesse promised me.  
  
I looked up at him for a few seconds then burst into tears as I finally realized how dangerous Paul really was and that maybe all this could have been prevented back when I first met him if I had gone out with him more than once.  
  
A second later Jesse had his arms wrapped around me and was telling me that everything will end up fine like it always does. Little did either of us no just how wrong he was.  
  
About an hour later the phone rang I got up to go answer it. As I walked over to the kitchen where the phone was I didn't notice that the front door was open or that Jesse was gone. When I finally got to the kitchen, I was slammed against the fridge. The phone suddenly stopped ringing when the cord was yanked out of the wall.   
  
I was about to start screaming for Jesse when a familiar hand clamped over my mouth. It was Paul. He had gotten his clothes back and was grinning down at me like a madman.   
  
His hand slid off my mouth and down to my throat where his other hand soon joied it. He was holding me up agaainst the fridge with his body.  
  
I felt his hands tighten around my throat. A second later I realized he was trying to strangle me. I struggled against him as much as I could but it was no use. My air supply soon ran out and everything around me slowly faded to black.  
  
When I came to Jesse was by my side crying. I ran over to him and hugged him and begged him to tell me what was wrong. Jesse wrapped his arm's around me and whispered 'I love you Querida' to me.   
  
*Nobody's point of view*  
  
A brilliant white light shown through the Simon/Ackerman residence. As the two true loves disappeared in it finally together. In heaven.  
  
Susannah Simon's funeral was a week later. At Father Dominick's request she was buried next to Hector "Jesse" De Silva. It rained for two straight weeks. Paul slater still remains at large to this day.  
  
Little does the little town of Carmel, California know. That the journey of Susannah Simon and Hector De silva hasn't even begun.  
  
fin.  
  
A/N: I decided to leave this story open for a sequal if anybody want's one tell me. review now please. 


End file.
